Memory devices can be provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers or other electronic systems. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data and can include random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, read only memory (ROM), and resistance variable memory such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM), self-selecting memory (SSM), three dimensional cross point memory (e.g., 3D XPoint technology), resistive random access memory (RRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), and programmable conductive memory, among others.
Memory cells are often arranged in an array architecture and are programmable to a number of different data states corresponding to one or more data units (e.g., bits). As an example, some memory cells, such as some resistance variable memory cells, can be programmed to a low threshold voltage (Vt) state (e.g., a “set” state) or a high Vt state (e.g., a “reset” state). The state of a memory cell can be determined by, for example, determining whether the cell changes its conductive state (e.g., experiences a switching event) in response to applying a sensing voltage, which may be referred to as a read voltage or a demarcation voltage, to (e.g., across) the cell.